Matters of the Heart
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: Sequel to 'You Never Know'. Lily and Fred decide to tell their families about their relationship. What Lily and Fred aren't aware of, is their parents old grudge that could be a big factor in the couple's budding romance. How will their parents take the news? Will Lily and Fred be able to stay together through all of the upcoming trials? (Previously uploaded on another account)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fred and Lily walked hand in hand down the corridors of Hogwarts. Their relationship had been out in the open since the ball two months ago. Lily was walking closely to Fred, gripping his hand tightly. She looked up at him with a loving smile on her face.

She loved being with Fred for everyone to see. It makes her forget why she wanted to hide in the first place. She looked at the faint freckles on his cheeks and across his nose, those beautiful eyes that cause her to lose all sanity and that hair that she loves running her hands through.

There were a few hisses as they walked.

"Go home traitor and don't bother coming back!" one Slytherin girl shouted.

"You're a disgrace to the house of Gryffindor! Slytherins are evil!" a Ravenclaw said disapprovingly.

She was ignoring all the glares and whispers from her former 'friends'. Leigh, Tina and Cassidy were some of the only people who stuck with her through her relationship with Fred. George was maybe a little _too _excited, and Ange and Lee were happy for them and, eventually, formed a relationship of their own.

It was time for the Christmas holidays. The pair had decided to spend the holidays apart, giving their families time to adjust to the idea of them together. They knew they would miss each other, but they were going to owl each other every day. After all, it was only for a few weeks.

"It's only four weeks Lil," Fred said, although he wasn't sure if he was reassuring Lily, or himself.

"That's like, a whole month!" she pointed out. Fred chuckled and leaned in to kiss her on the temple.

"Lil, I've waited six years for you, whether I knew I was waiting or not, one month won't kill me,"

"It might kill me," she said in a small voice, resting her hands on Fred's toned chest. Fred gave her a look that said 'I'm-gonna-miss-you-too' and pulled her into a warm hug.

"You'll be fine. Your dad will come around,"

"Fred, you don't know him like I do," she pulled out of the hug just far enough to see his face, "when he doesn't like something, he _doesn't _like it. There's no possible way to change his mind. He won't like this, like, at all,"

"But I'm so lovable," Fred joked.

"Fred I'm serious,"

"So am I, it's going to be fine," he pulled her back to him and Lily wrapped her arms around him with a sigh.

"Well, what about your parents?"

"Mum and dad? Don't worry, they'll love you,"

They said goodbye to their friends who were staying at Hogwarts for the break, that included Astoria, Cass and Pansy. Their parents were all holidaying around the world. They met up with George at the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey guys," he said to them, "Freddie, you plannin on tellin mum an' dad about your little girlfriend eh?"

"Yes," Fred tightened his grip on Lily, "so shut your gob,"

"Ah, don't worry, I won't tell, not yet," he winked at Fred, "besides, she's my friend too,"

"Yeah but you're not the one that gets to-"

"Oi! Boys! I'm standing right here," she interjected before Fred got a chance to finish that thought.

"Sorry," they said.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" the train conductor shouted.

The trio made their way onto the train, and found an empty compartment near the middle. Fred sat next to the window, and George sat opposite him. Lily sat next to Fred and leaned against him. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. Fred tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer before meeting his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

"Ugh! Get a room!" George stated.

"You need a girl!" Lily laughed.

"Don't worry, I've got my eye on one," he eyed Leigh as she walked past their compartment. Fred flashed Lily a cheeky grin.

The three of them spent the trip planning their holiday and eating Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Liquorice Wands and anything else Lily wanted to buy.

Lily had been pulled up so close to Fred, she was nearly sitting on his lap. Fred didn't seem to mind though. He and George were planning their first prank of the holiday. Lily was drifting off to sleep and only caught the words 'Mum, cake and fireworks'.

Lily was woken by Fred moving beneath her.

"Lil," she heard his velvet voice whisper in her ear, "you gotta wake up now,"

"I don't want to," she grumbled sleepily, nesting her head further into his chest.

"We're pulling into the station" he stroked her hair. She let out a sigh and got off Fred's chest.

"I said you had to wake up, I never said anything about moving," he smirked.

"I'm about to leave for a month, you'll have to get used to it," she said, Fred thought for a moment.

"You're right," he said, "think we could sneak back to Hogwarts?"

"Fred, we both agreed," Lily gave him an innocent look that Fred fell for every time.

"I know," he kissed her softly on the neck, "I'm just gonna miss you,"

"I'm gonna miss you too," she said sadly as the train pulled into the station.

Fred and George left the compartment before her. They saw their family when they stepped off the train.

They had barely been apart for ten seconds and she already missed him. Just thinking about not being able to see him for a month made ache with loneliness. She knew she didn't have a choice though; they had to tell their families before they found out some other way. Lily just hoped that her father wouldn't hunt Fred down and kill him. He probably wouldn't kill him, but he might settle for torture.

Lily waved them goodbye, as she walked to her father. A tall man with dark hair, pale skin and an empty expression. She saw him exchange dirty looks with Mrs Weasley.

"Come Lily," The tall, dark haired man said.

"Yes father," she said and they left. She looked back at Fred, who mouthed the words "I love you".

She smiled and mouthed "I love you too". Leaving his face as red as his hair.

"Lily! Keep up," her father demanded. She jogged to catch up with the fast moving man.

"Sorry father," she said before thinking to herself, 'Fuck, this is gonna be fun...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey mum!" Fred and George chorused stepping off the train and into the sea of students and parents. Mrs Weasley hugged both of them and started asking them about their school year. Fred threw a quick glance at Lily as she walked towards her dad. He noticed his mum throwing spiteful looks at Mr Scott.

Ron and Ginny got off the bus along with Harry, who was staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys', and Hermione. Mr and Mrs Weasley were hugging all of them and asking them all about their year so far. Ron started telling them about the ball, leaving out the part about Fred and Lily, and about all the months leading up to it.

Fred looked at Lily once more as she was leaving. She looked back and he mouthed "I love you" to her. She smiled and mouthed it back, making him blush profusely. She turned back to her father and Fred watched her leave.

They left not long after. They used Floo network to get back to the Burrow. Fred and George carted everyone's stuff to their rooms. When they were done, Fred and George sat on George's bed.

"When are you gonna tell mum?" George queried.

"Tomorrow night," Fred told him, semi-enthusiastically.

"Good luck Freddie," he gave Fred a pat on the back and bounded out of the room. Fred followed slowly. Ginny was sitting on one of the couches downstairs.

"George went outside," she told Fred when he slouched down the last step.

"Oh, okay," Fred said taking a seat near Ginny.

"You're worried, I can tell," she said.

"You're too good at reading people for your own good," he said with a grin.

"What are you worried about?" Fred didn't answer, "Lily," Ginny concluded.

"I'm more worried about mum's reaction,"

"Yeah, I saw the way she looked at Lily's dad. She clearly doesn't like him,"

"Exactly,"

"Don't be worried, Lily's great, mum will come around if she doesn't at first," Ginny smiled reassuringly at her big brother.

"Thanks Gin," he smiled.

Ginny was right, Lily's great, it'll be fine.

"Whiskey!" Lily's father called and a whimpering house elf with big violet eyes came hurriedly.

"Y-yes m-m-master?" the house elf stuttered.

"Get Lily's bags!" Mr Scott ordered. The elf ran to get Lily's trunks and carried them difficulty up the stairs, then he then ran back down to get her owl.

Whiskey was Lily's house elf. Her parents had one too, Echo, who was doing the washing at the moment.

Lily sat in her room for a while, before Whisky came in with Hex in her large golden cage that was nearly twice the elves size. Lily took the giant cage from the elf's unsteady hands. She placed it in the corner of her room, as the elf backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked the scared elf.

"Don't hurt me Miss Lily! Whiskey is sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"Whiskey is sorry he is too weak to carry the cage! Whiskey is sorry you had to do it!"

"Whiskey, it's alright,"

"Miss Lily is not mad?"

"No, I'm not," Lily smiled and so did Whiskey. Whiskey left the room and Lily began to write Fred and George a letter.

When she was done, Hex took it in her mouth and flew out the window. She made her way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Lily," her mother said in a soft voice, she patted the seat next to her, "sit with me,"

"Hello mother," Lily took a seat.

"How was the ball?" she smiled. Lily forgot that her mother thought she'd gone with Brady.

"It was good," she smiled.

"What did you do? Was the band good? Was Brady nice?"

"Um, we danced and the music was good, there was some slow songs and some faster ones, and Fre-" she stopped abruptly clasping a hand over her mouth. Her mother eyed her curiously. Then after clearing her throat, Lily continued.

"_Brady_," she corrected, "was a perfect gentleman,"

"It sounds lovely," she smiled, but it wasn't genuine. It looked as if she knew something she didn't want to and was trying to be happy about it.

Lily stopped paying attention and started thinking about the night of the ball. So much had changed that night. She saw the darker side of Fred, but he was just protecting her from the dark side of Brady. He was stronger than she was, he was bigger than she was, and he was a lot more intimidating. She was scared of him, but she would never admit it to anyone, especially not Fred.

She didn't know why, but she didn't like Fred seeing her vulnerable. He only knew the strong, independent Lily Scott. The one who would always have a witty remark, or a handy spell to repulse any unwanted attention.

The night of the ball, she was scared. When Fred saw her that night, she was weak. She let her defences down for just a second and she ended up in a compromising situation. If Fred hadn't turned up, she didn't like to think of what could've happened to her.

"I think Whiskey and Echo have finished making dinner," her mother said bringing her back to the present.

"Oh, okay," she said.

Lily, her mother and father took their seats at the large mahogany table. The table was set out with golden-rimmed plates and gold cutlery. There were also golden goblets in front of each person.

Echo came out and poured Butterbeer into the goblet while Whiskey came and served the food.

Lily barely ate, just picked at her pasta.

"Lily," her father said, "is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, fine," she smiled assuring him and then took a bite of pasta.

She went back to her room after dinner. Echo cleaned the table and her parents went into the living room. Whiskey was standing in Lily's room, waiting for her.

"Hey Whiskey," she said to the violet-eyed house elf.

"H-hello Miss Lily," Whiskey said looking at the floor.

"How are you?" Lily asked.

"Whiskey is g-good Miss Lily. How y-you is feeling?"

"Me? I'm great. I have a gorgeous, beautiful, loving boyfriend who I'm very much in love with. I have a caring family who loves me. I have friends who stand by me. I have you," she smiled and pinched Whiskey's cheek. He blushed. Lily got into her bed, leaving the window open slightly in case Hex came back.

"Goodnight Miss Lily," Whiskey said, about to turn out the lights, before adding, "Miss Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You are v-v-very h-happy and n-nicer than usual right now. If you do not mind Whiskey saying, Miss Lily should be in love more often,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Burrow was hectic, but that was nothing new.

Fred and George were chasing each other through the house and finally ran outside (shooting sparks at one another with their wands).

Ginny was playing a muggle board game called 'Scrabble' with Hermione (they were using magical words instead of muggle words). Ron and Harry were also playing one, called 'Operation' (they enchanted it a little because the buzzing noise was too boring). Arthur was fiddling around with an electric can-opener (he jumped every time he pressed down and it started whirring around). Molly was in the kitchen cooking a holiday feast (muttering about how she wishes they could have a house elf).

Fred was having fun, but he still wished he could be with the girl that makes his heart skip two beats. He missed Lily. Whose idea was it to spend the holidays apart anyway?

Oh, right, his idea. Stupid idea.

A light blue spark shot out of Fred's wand and into George's spine. George fell down onto the grass laughing.

"What was that? It barely tickled," he yelled gleefully.

"Sorry mate," Fred sat on the grass next to George, "I'm just a bit out of it today,"

George sat up.

"Lily on your mind?" he smiled.

"When is she not?" Fred beamed.

"Speaking of Lily," George pointed to the sky. Fred looked up and saw a small black owl. Hex.

She swooped down and dropped a letter in the twins' laps. She perched beside George and nipped him on the ear.

"I'll read mine inside," George said and walked back into the house.

As soon as George was inside, Fred tore open his letter and read it.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm going to tell my parents at dinner tomorrow night. I'm really scared. Maybe nervous is a better word._

_No, I'm scared._

_I can't wait until school goes back – I never thought I'd say that - so I can see you again._

_Oh well, 1 day down 29 to go right?_

_I love you._

_Lily xo_

Fred realised he was smiling and blushing. He gripped the letter tighter and rushed upstairs to write her back. Hex followed.

He sat on his bed. George was on his bed writing a reply to his letter from her. Fred scrawled his letter quickly.

The sooner she got it, the sooner he'd get another letter back from her.

It wasn't long before the twins were called downstairs for tea. Molly had prepared a giant roast bird. It might've been a turkey, maybe a very large chicken, maybe neither. There was a lot of vegetables and sauces as well, not exactly a Hogwarts banquet, but still pretty impressive.

She, Mr Weasley, Fred and George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat at the crowded table.

Everyone started eating and talking nearly right away. It wasn't until Mrs Weasley - deliberately - banged her fork against the table that everything quietened down.

"So," she said in a sweet, calm voice, "how was the ball?"

"Ask Fred," Ron sniggered under his breath, then yelled "Ow!" along with a bang beneath the table.

Hermione had stomped on his foot for saying that. Mrs Weasley looked confused, but annoyed.

"Fred dear, how was Angelina?" she asked nicely.

"She was, um, great. She was real nice," Fred told her.

"George, it really is such a pity you didn't go with a nice Gryffindor girl," Molly said.

"Gryffindor girls are boring," he smiled at Fred, "Leigh was amazing. She's really nice and funny. She's pretty responsible for her age too,"

"Oh really? You, with a responsible girl? I'll believe that when I see it," Molly scoffed.

"I actually think you two would get along," he said with a genuine smile.

"Hm," was Molly's reply.

"Hermione, I really am enjoying these games that you brought with you," Arthur said in a giddy way.

"I thought you might Mr Weasley," she smiled.

"My favourite one yet is _You No_," he said smiling from ear to ear. Hermione laughed.

"It's _Uno_ Mr Weasley," she shook her head while chuckling quietly.

"Ronald, you never told us who you went with," Molly said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and their faces went pink.

"I went alone mum," he said taking his eyes of the bushy haired witch.

"Oh, dear that's terrible," she said placing a hand on her heart. Ron just shrugged.

"So, Perce," George quickly changing the subject, "how's it going with the ministry thing?"

Percy scowled at George's term 'ministry thing'.

"My _apprenticeship_ at the ministry is going swimmingly," Percy said rather arrogantly, "Mr Crouch has asked me to attend a special meeting with him next week,"

"Oh how wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed, "What is the meeting about?"

"Well, I'm still a little bit foggy on the details myself,"

"Carty hasn't told you huh," Fred teased. Percy muttered some sort of confirmation before shoving some potato in his mouth.

"Aldrich Scott was promoted today," Arthur told his wife.

"He probably bribed them all," Molly said. "Or he threatened them. I wouldn't put it past him,"

"Or maybe he's good at his job. They could be nice people," Fred said with a shrug.

"No. The Scotts' are pure evil, down to the last bone," molly told him with utter hatred in her voice.

Fred looked down and began to stab his food with his fork much more than was necessary.

"Talk about tension," Ron muttered under his breath to Harry. Hermione stepped on his foot again.

When dinner was over, Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs Weasley clean up. Fred went back to his room to finish his letter. He and George gave their letters to Hex, who flew away with a flutter of her silky-feathered wings.

Pretty much straight after that, Fred went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Lily woke up dreading the coming night. She'd have to tell her parents about Fred.

Her worries were washed away though, when she saw Hex in her cage and two letters on her bedside table. She turned picked up and ripped open the letter on top.

It was from George:

_Hey Lil,_

_Wow, couldn't wait one day before sending us an owl? Well I'm not complaining. Obviously, not much has happened. Hermione and Harry are here. Hermione brought some muggle games, they're actually pretty fun._

_I know you and Freddie agreed on spending the holiday apart, but you really should come visit. We could teach you how to play Monopoly._

_George_

Lily smiled, but then looked confused. "What's Monopoly?" she said to herself. She shrugged then grabbed Fred's letter excitedly.

_Lily,_

_I'm gonna tell mum and dad at dinner tomorrow night too (though I'm guessing it'll be tonight by the time you get this letter)._

_Don't be scared. I may not know your dad, but I know he lives you. He'll want you to be happy._

_You and me, we're worth fighting for._

_I'm not scared. My parents will love you, how can they not? No one can resist you're charm._

_I miss you too. Maybe you could come visit sometime? I know I said we shouldn't, but I had clearly had too much butterbeer when I agreed to that. Maybe it would even help? Our parents might see a different side to us. The you and me side._

_I love you my gorgeous girl._

_Fred._

Lily grinned like a four-year-old in Honeydukes for the first time. She clutched the letter tightly to her chest and slumped back to her bed.

Eventually her thoughts of Fred were put on hold by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lily called. Whiskey walked un carrying a golden tray. Piled on it was french toast, pancakes, a bowl of Cheerios and a glass of orange juice with a slice of lemon. The house elf placed the tray carefully on her bed.

"Thanks Whiskey," she said and took a bite of some french toast. Whiskey nodded and headed back out of the room. "Whiskey!" She stage-whispered.

"Yes Miss Lily?" He turned around. Lily ushered him closer, and he walked to her bed.

"Don't tell father," Lily said and handed him a piece of toast and a pancake. Whiskey's tennis ball sized eyes lit up.

"N-no t-thank you Miss Lily," Whiskey looked at his feet. "I must not,"

"Whiskey. Eat it," Lily held her hand out again. Whiskey reluctantly took it, then scoffed it down and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Lily. You are very kind to Whiskey,"

"You're welcome," Lily smiled and Whiskey left the room.

Lily lied on her bed for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality, it was only a few minutes. She thought about Fred, back when they were just friends. That's when she realized the exact moment that she started to see Fred as more than a friend.

It was back in third year. Lily was in the hallway. It was deserted, so she thought no one would see her cry.

Mason Williamson was the first boy Lily ever liked. He was her first boyfriend too. He broke up with her via owl post. At breakfast. While he sat five people away from her at the Slytherin table.

She broke down in tears and ran out of the hall. Everyone saw this. George told Fred to let her be alone, but Fred didn't listen and ran out after her.

Fred found her crying in the empty corridor and kneeled down next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

She sobbed into his chest as he held her closely.

"Hey," he whispered "The prat doesn't deserve you. You're amazing. He's a stupid, worthless and obviously blind, /git/. He'll never find someone else as brilliant as you are. Trust me, anyone would be lucky to have you,"

Fred squeezed her hand. Lily felt her cheeks go red. He wiped the tears from her face and hugged her once more.

Lily felt a sort of tingle go through her. She thought it was just because he'd made her feel better, and he bothered to go after her. She knows better than that now.

Fred woke up in anticipation. He felt pretty confident about the upcoming evening.

"Fred! Its time for breakfast!" he heard his mum call and wasted no time jumping out of bed and taking a place between Harry and George at the table.

He took a big bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk. There wasn't a lot of chatter at the table. Everyone was still half asleep.

When they all finished eating, it was Fred and Ron's turn to clean up. Molly made them clean without magic to 'build character'. They thought that was a load of rubbish.

Ron washed the dishes and Fred dried and put them away.

"I heard you're telling mum tonight," Ron said wiping down a plate, "about Lily, I mean,"

"Oh, yeah," Fred said putting away a few cups.

"Bloody hell," Ron shook his head, "if I was dating a Slytherin girl, whose family were friends with the Malfoys, and whose parents and mine hate each other, I'd be terrified,"

"They'll love her. Mum and dad will see the good in her," Fred assured Ron.

"I bloody well hope so, or dinners gonna be a bit awkward," Ron said shaking his head.

Fred wasn't feeling as confident anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lily finally got up and wrote an owl to the twins. She sent Hex off quickly, in hopes that she would return that day with replies. In the meantime, Lily sat in the lounge reading _Witch Weekly_. She was really just flicking through the pages, trying to pass time, when her father entered.

"Hello Lily," he said formally.

"Hello father," she said discarding her magazine.

"Wizards chess?" he said, and with a flick of his wand, a brand new wizards chess set manifested on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"Of course father." She said politely.

"Knight to D4," she called, and the ceramic horse jumped over the pawn in front of it and trotted to D4. Aldrich Lily raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Pawn to G3," he ordered. The pawn took a step forward.

"Pawn to C3," she said.

This went on for nearly 20 minutes. Of course, Aldrich won. Wizard's chess wasn't exactly Lily's strong point.

"Maybe next time my dear," he smiled a small, not quite genuine smile.

"Yes father," she nodded.

"I'm afraid I must go, I'm needed at the Ministry," he waved his wand and the chess board and broken pieces disappeared. He turned to leave the room but was halted by Lily.

"Will you be home for tea?" she asked urgently. Part of her wanted him to say no, but she would never admit it.

"Yes Lily, why are you asking?"

"No reason father,"

With a suspicious nod, he left.

Fred was filled with happiness when he got another letter.

_Freddie,_

_I miss you._

_Good luck for tonight. I think we'll both need it._

_You're right though, we are worth fighting for. No matter what my father says or does, we'll get through this._

_I'll always choose you. I promise._

_As for visiting this holidays, we both said it was better if we didn't. We have to stick to that so it doesn't complicate things or cause problems between our families._

_I love you._

_Lily xo_

He got the same rush he always did when he was reading a letter from her.

He replied quickly and sent Hex off again with he and George's letters.

To Fred, the day seemed to fly by a little more than he wanted it to.

Sure, he couldn't wait to tell his parents all about the most perfect girl in the world. He couldn't wait to tell them all the little tiny things that made him fall for. He couldn't wait to tell them how he fell in love all over again just by hearing her name. He wanted to share all this with his family, but he also wanted time to prepare for it. He was certain that they would be happy for him.

Well, almost certain.

Ron had planted seeds of doubt in the back of his mind.

Thanks Ron.

But Ronald did have a point. Fred saw the look his mum and Lily's dad exchanged. It wasn't friendly in the least.

But she wouldn't hold a grudge against Lily because of her dad.

Would she?

No. She wouldn't. She's not like that.

Lily paced along her bedroom floor. She was trying to think of the easiest way to tell her parents about Fred.

"Mother, father," she said quietly to herself, "well you see, I'm dating a Weasley. No, that's stupid. Okay, let's try again. Mother, father, I feel the need to - No!" she stopped pacing and sat on the window seat.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said once more, "Mother, father, there's something I must tell you, and it's very important to me that you know. I'm in love with Fred Weasley and we've been dating for the past two months,"

She sat in silence going through possible reactions in her mind.

Disappointment; her mother would put her hand to her forehead and play with her food. Her father would tilt his head and close his eyes. He would then shake his head slowly and tell her he expected better. Her mother would say how she knew this would happen and she blames "that worthless headmaster Dumbledore" for allowing all-house interaction.

Anger; her dad would slam his cutlery on the table and yell "Damn it!" Her mother would have an outraged look on her face. She would start shrieking about what Lily could possibly see in him. Her father would shout about thinking about her future and how he can't provide for her.

Sadness; her mother would tear up and sob about how she always wanted more for Lily. How she wanted Lily to have the best life possible. Her father would just look at her with a sad expression and mutter about his dreams of the Malfoy and Scott family trees joining were over.

Shame; her father would mumble about how this would reflect on him. Aldrich Scott, high power wizard, whose daughter is prancing around with a Weasley. Her mother would talk to herself about what her friends would say, what the neighbours would say, what everyone would say.

Lily was quite certain that pride and happiness were out of the question, so really, there were no good possible outcomes.

Dinner time came all too quickly. Whiskey summoned Lily to the table. She took her place and ate quietly.

It wasn't until halfway through the meal that she decided to speak up.

She cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

"Mother, father," she spoke confidently, but suddenly shied away, "there's something I must tell you,"

They looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed.

"Yes Lily?" her mother said.

"I, um, I...I'm d-dating Fred W-Weasley,"

Her mother wiped her mouth. Her father placed his fork down calmly.

Calm.

This was one outcome she didn't prepare for.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: I'm going to do a little chapter spam up to chapter 11 so it'll be one chapter more than it was on my last account :) enjoy my pretties! xo**

* * *

Fred and George were playing exploding snap in their room when their mother called them.

"Fred! George! Dinner!" She shouted from the kitchen. Fred sighed. George patted him on the back.

"It's showtime mate,"

Down at the table, there were multiple conversations going on at once. Ron and Hermione were bickering about something. Harry was trying to be the voice of reason and referee their arguement. Ginny and George were discussing teachers at Hogwarts. Percy, Arthur and Molly were talking about the Ministry.

'Come on Freddie, you can do it,' Fred thought to himself, looking at his mum and dad across the table.

"Mum? Dad?" he said. Immediately, everyone stopped their conversations to hear what Fred had to say. Of course, everyone except his parents knew what he was going to say. Percy, for some reason, looked smug, as always. George and Harry gave him an encouraging look. Ron gave him a 'good luck mate' look. Hermione and Ginny smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yes son?" his dad said.

"Uh, I've got a girlfriend," he said clearly.

"That's nice dear, who's the lucky girl?" his mum said with a sweet smile.

"Lily," he said.

"Lily who?" she asked.

"Lily Scott," he told her. Mr. Weasley looked at him with his jaw to the ground. Mrs. Weasley dropped her fork in horror. Her face went redder than usual. She looked mad. Even his dad looked a bit taken aback.

"Uh-oh," Ron whispered.

* * *

Have you ever heard the saying 'the calm before the storm'?

That's what the dinner at the Scott's was. The calm before the storm. And Lily knew it.

Her parents barely even reacted. They just continued, as if they hadn't heard anything. But they did.

Dinner continued as normal. They ate. They discussed Mr. Scott's day at work. The elves cleared the table. Aldrich and Scarlett Scott went into the living room to converse about 'adult business' and read the evening edition of /The Daily Prophet/. Lily went to her room to study.

"This is bad. Oh, this is _really_ bad," she said pacing around her room once again.

"What is bad Miss Lily?" Whiskey asked, causing Lily to jump.

"Whiskey? When did you get here?" She asked and stopped pacing.

"My apologies Miss Lily. Whiskey did not mean to scare you. I was just bring Hex her food," Whiskey placed some food in Hex's golden cage, then noticed Hex wasn't back yet, "Where is Miss Lily's Hex?"

"She hasn't gotten back from the Burrow yet," Lily told him.

"What is the Burrow?" Whiskey asked.

"It's what Fred's house is called," Lily tried to calm down but there was still some panic in her voice.

"Why?" Whiskey sounded a little confused.

"I-I don't actually know," Lily chuckled. At that moment, Hex flew in the open window. She dropped two letters on Lily's bed. "Thanks Hex," she said and quickly reached for Fred's.

_Dear Lily,_

_I guess you would've already told your parents by now._

_How'd it go?_

_I'm telling mum and dad soon. Something Ron said is in the back of my mind, so I'm not as sure anymore. But that doesn't matter. It'll be okay._

_We'll be okay._

_I miss you. I love you._

_Love Fred._

Lily rifled through her desk for a quill, ink and parchment. She found one and scrawled down messily, everything that happened at dinner. Everything that she was feeling. Everything that she was thinking. It turned out to be quite a long letter. She put it in an envelope and put it in Hex's cage.

"Hex, take this to Fred as soon as you can," she told the small, ebony owl. The owl hooted and nodded and began to eat.

Lily slid down into her head, and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Once again, Fred woke up to a letter from Lily. Hex was standing on his chest, hooting in his face.

"Okay Hex I'm awake," he said sleepily and Hex few off him.

He grabbed the letter became instantly worried about Lily when he saw the length of it.

It wasn't her usual, neat curvy writing. It was messy, like she was in a rush.

He rubbed his eyes and began to read.

_Fred,_

_Oh Merlin I'm so worried! I told my parents and they were calm! CALM! They just ate dinner like nothing happened._

_I know what you're thinking. 'What's so bad about calm?'_

_My parents are only calm when they're planning something. I know they're going to try and change my mind about you. I won't of course. You know I won't._

_I don't know if I can do this, Fred. I can't. Not on my own. I need you to be here and hold my hand. I need you to calm me down. I need you._

_You're the only thing keeping me sane right now. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack at any second._

_Please just tell me something, anything to make me feel like my world isn't about to crash down._

_I love you._

_Love Lily xo_

_P.S tell George I said hi and I'm sorry I didn't have time to write to him._

Fred smiled and wrote back to Lily and Hex was off.

He may have smiled, but he wasn't happy. His mum and dad didn't exactly react how he thought they would. They muttered about her corrupting him. Apparently 'that's what those horrible Scotts do'.

Fred went downstairs to talk to his parents. They were in the kitchen. Talking under their breath urgently.

"Hey Mum? Dad?" he said, "why do you hate Lily?"

"Oh don't be silly! We don't hate her," his mother replied.

"Well, you're obviously not happy about me being with her," He was getting frustrated.

"She's a Slytherin, Fred. You could do better," His father said. Fred clenched his teeth.

"She's the best thing that's happened to me mum. I love her,"

"Fred, you're _sixteen_. You don't know what love is," his dad interjected.

"You don't even know her,"

"She's a Scott," Molly said. "What is there to know?"

Fred stormed out of the kitchen. It was pointless arguing with them.

* * *

Lily walked into the dining room for breakfast. She saw that the table wasn't set and the elves weren't in the kitchen.

"Get dressed Lily," her mother said.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"We are going out for breakfast," her father said.

"Dress nicely," her mother added.

Lily hesitantly went upstairs and changed into a navy blue dress. Her parents were waiting downstairs. Her mother took her hand and they apparated away, followed by Whiskey and Echo.

After the apparation, Lily was a little disoriented and it took her a moment to realize where they were.

Malfoy manor.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco came into view.

"Hello Aldrich, Scarlett," Lucius said, and looked at Lily as if she was inferior and sneered, "Hello, Lily,"

"Lucius," Lily nodded. Narcissa gestured for them to sit at the table. They did so and Whiskey, Echo and their house elf came out of the kitchen. Each carrying a large tray of breakfast food. Echo had ham and cheese bagels. Whiskey had butter croissants. The Malfoys elf had bacon and eggs, sunny side up. In the middle of the round oak table, was a plate full of toast.

Lily was placed next to Draco at the table. Obviously.

"So, Lily," Narcissa said, "I hear you scored quite high in your O. last year,"

"Uh, yes, I did," Lily said grabbing a bagel.

"So did Draco," she smiled, "He's really quite smart,"

"Yes, he's gotten top marks in Potions class, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Aldrich added. Draco smiled at Lily smugly.

"Lily I'm told you looked stunning at the ball," Lucius droned.

"I wouldn't say _stunning_," she said breaking a piece of toast.

"I would," Draco grinned, "so did every other guy in Slytherin,"

"Well Draco, your mother said you were the catch of the ball and every girl wanted a dance with you," Scarlett added.

"Well, I'm a Slytherin, we have natural charm," he winked at Lily.

"Slytherins are important. Essential to the wizarding world. More important than say, Gryffindors," Mr. Scott told Lily, "pure blood wizards arw the way of the future. There is no place for muggles, or wizards who associate with muggles or _mudbloods_,"

Lily put down her toast. She looked at her plate and spoke softly.

"I know what you're all trying to do," she said slowly.

"Do you now?" Lucius spat.

"You're trying to get me with Malfoy. You're trying to make me see Fred as inferior," she clenched her fists.

"Well, let's be serious, he _is _inferior," Draco sniggered, "him and his good-for-nothing family,"

"Shut up Draco!" she shouted, "Merlin, I thought you were my friend," Draco looked away when she said that.

"Lily Anne Isabella Scott," her father said sternly, "you will listen to me this instant! You will not continue seeing this Weasley boy. He isn't good enough for you,"

"You don't even know him," her eyes were welling up with tears.

"We know his father," her mother chimed in spitefully "We know who they associate with. That mudblood Granger"

"I love Fred!" she screamed, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She pushed out of her chair.

"Sit down young lady!" Aldrich ordered.

"Whiskey!" Lily called and the whimpering house elf walked in.

"Y-yes Miss Lily?" he stammered. Lily took a deep breath, tasting her salty tears.

"Take me home," She said. Whiskey took her hand and teleported her back to her room.

Lily opened her eyes to see herself standing in her room. Hex was back with a letter from Fred. Lily opened it, dripping tears on the envelope.

It was a short letter that made her feel better instantly.

All it said was:

_Lily,_

_I love you._

_Fred_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

When Lily's parents got home, they ignored her. It was like she didn't exist. This went on for days. She would scream and shout, and they wouldn't even flinch. Her only company was Whiskey and Hex.

Lily wasn't used to being ignored. During this time, Lily and Whiskey built a friendship. Whiskey stopped stuttering around her, and Lily stopped seeing him as just a house elf.

They played exploding snap and gobstones, and Whiskey taught Lily how to play wizards chess.

It was nearly three days before her parents spoke to her. They called her into the lounge room to have a 'civil conversation'.

"Lily," her mother said, "we love you and we just want what's best for this family,"

"Yes," her father agreed, "and what's best for this family, is dor you to stop seeing," he looked disgusted, "_Fred_, before it gets too serious,"

"Obviously you didn't hear me at the Malfoys," Lily said politely, "I said, I _love _him,"

"Oh you can't be serious!" Scarlett screwed up her nose, "Draco is so much better! He's smart and attractive and a Slytherin,"

"If you think so highly of him mother, why don't you date him?" she said with a glare, which was returned by her mother.

"Very well," her father and mother stood up, "if you can't see reason, then you leave me no choice,"

* * *

"Mum?" Fred knocked on his parents' bedroom door.

"Come in dear," his mother sighed. He took a seat at his dad's desk and his mum stopped folding washing, and sat on her bed.

"I, I want to know why you hate the Scotts," Fred told her.

"Very well," she said sadly, "Did you know your father and I went to Hogwarts with Aldrich and Scarlett?" Fred shook his head, "We were Gryffindors, and of course, they were Slytherins. They tormented your father and I. Nearly got poor Arthur expelled once,"

"So that's why? Because they were mean to you?" he asked, thinking there must be more for /both/ his parents to hate them. Mrs. Weasley shook her head sadly.

"The Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins. This one day, in fourth year, we were doing an extremely risky potion. One wrong move could cause it to turn to acid, or evaporate, or boil. When I wasn't watching," she choked on her words, "Scarlett thought it would be funny to slip an extra lacewing fly into my cauldron when I wasn't looking. When I added the last ingredient," a tear rolled down her cheek, "it exploded. I was barely alive when Arthur took me to the hospital wing. I was unconscious for six days. I only just survived,"

"M-mum, I had no idea," Fred choked.

"I know dear, but that's why your father and I don't trust them," she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I understand now. But, Lily isn't like that," Fred said.

"She's their daughter, she has their genes," she said pitifully.

"Mum, trust me. Lily is...she's amazing," Fred told her, a smile playing on his lips at the thought of the green eyed girl, "I can't stand Slytherins, especially Malfoy. Malfoy is her _friend_ too. But I still fell for her. She's one of the most caring people I know. Sure, she can be selfish at times, but she doesn't mean to be. I love her mum, give her a chance,"

"Okay dear, if you feel that strongly for the girl, I will," she smiled at her son.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Lily's parents walked up the stairs. Lily jumped out of the armchair to follow them.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" she called after them. They just kept walking, until they came to a room at the end of a hall.

Her father opened the door, revealing a room, with three of the walls covered by a tapestry. The family tapestry.

Every member of their family had their face with their name underneath, on this tapestry. Dating back to 1607, when the first Scott, Ekson Irvin Scott, was born.

There were about five black scorch marks on the tapestry. Those who had their face blasted off. That rarely happened. Only if you betrayed, dishonoured or brought great shame to your family.

"No," Lily whispered to herself.

"I have no choice, Lily," her father said raising her wand to her face on the tapestry. It was the last face on there.

"You can't!" she said with panic in her voice, "the line ends with me,"

"We're aware, but we have to Lily, you have disrespected our family," her mother said, showing no remorse.

"How? He's a pureblood too!" Lily was desperate.

"He's _beneath_ us," Scarlett hissed.

"Leave him Lily," her dad said, "or leave us,"

Tears rained down on her face. It was like a tsunami. She just couldn't contain them any longer. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and shook her head frantically.

"I won't. I can't. You _know_ I love him," she spoke, ignoring the lump in her throat.

"More than us, clearly," Aldrich said and with a flick of his wand, a black scorch mark was left where Lily's face once was.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Lily ran to her room and packed her trunks as full as she could get them. She was still wiping away tears as she packed her clothes, pictures, books, and every letter Fred ever wrote her. She packed everything, except one black shirt that was about three sizes too small for her. She kept that shirt on purpose. She left it out of her trunk and on her bed.

"Miss Lily?" she heard Whiskey's voice from behind her, "where are you going?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure yet," she told the elf, wiping away more tears, "they blasted my face off the tapestry,"

"Is this because if Master Fred?" Whiskey asked sadly, "is that why they disowned you?" Lily nodded, "I will take you to Master Fred. I will teleport you and Hex and your trunks there,"

"I can't ask you to do that Whiskey," Lily said.

"Why not Miss Lily?" Whiskey looked confused. Lily grabbed the shirt off the bed and held it out for Whiskey.

"Because I'm not your master anymore. I'm setting you free Whiskey," she said, smiling through sobs.

"Whiskey does not want to be free," he said, pushing away the shirt.

"What? Why not?" Lily asked.

"I have no family or friends. You are my only friend," Whiskey told her with wide eyes, "can Whiskey come with you Miss Lily?"

"Yes, of course Whiskey. Just take this," she put the shirt in Whiskey's hands, "so you can leave whenever you like,"

Whiskey replaced the pillow case with the black shirt, which fell past his knees. Whiskey ran up to Lily and hugged her knees.

"Thank you Miss Lily, you are very kind to Whiskey. I will take you to Master Fred's now"

Whiskey took Lily's hand in one of his hands, and Hex's cage in the other, and Lily held her trunks in her other hand. Lily looked at what just ten minutes ago she called her home, before it all became a blur and they were standing outside the Burrow.

* * *

Fred was a bit more relaxed now that everything was okay with his parents. No edginess, no worries, no secrets.

It was all back to normal. Until there was a knock at the door. He walked over to open it and the first thing he saw was Lily.

"Lily?" he said happily, but surprised.

"Hey," she smiled a half forced smile, holding back the urge to start crying again.

Before either of them could think, Fred's warm lips were pressed against hers and his hand was tangled in her jet black hair.

He broke out of the kiss when he tasted something salty. Lily was crying again. He saw Hex, Whiskey and Lily's trunks. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to just barge in on you. I just, I have nowhere else to go," she choked. Fred found her hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay, I'm glad you came here," he took her over to a field and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap and he held her tightly, "tell me what happened?"

"They blasted my face off the tapestry," she told him, but it was barely a whisper. She could barely bring herself to say it. Saying it, meant it was really true.

"What!" he said angrily, "why would they do that?"

Lily looked up at him. She didn't say anything, but he understood her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I wouldn't change anything though," she said quietly.

"I love you so much," he said. They sat in silence for a minute before walking back to the house.

The house had many stories, and it looked like each one had been added by magic. It was surrounded by patchwork fields and a small garden.

"I'll be right back," he said and ran inside, leaving Lily at the doorway. He came back a few minutes later with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Lily wiped her face, trying to look presentable.

"Mum, dad. This is Lily," Fred said, standing beside Lily.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hello there," Mr. Weasley said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Lily said politely.

"Please, call us Arthur and Molly," Molly said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude, it's just, my first instinct was to go to Fred," Lily said, "This is Whiskey," she introduced them to the house elf. Whiskey waved.

"Why is he here if he's free?" Arthur asked, noticing the shirt.

"He didn't want to leave me," Lily smiled.

"Thanks Whiskey. For not leaving her on her own. She doesn't need anyone else to do that," Fred said, then added quietly, "so, can she stay mum?"

"Yes! Yes if course. Arthur will conjure you a room, it'll take an hour or so. Would you like to come inside?" Molly said. Fred wound his arm around Lily's waist securely.

"Um, sure," she agreed.

"Leave your trunks here for now, and you can let Hex out," Fred said. Lily unlatched her owl's cage and she hooted thankfully.

Fred led her inside. Everyone came into the lounge room to see what was going on, and Arthur went upstairs to create another room.

"I'll go start lunch," Molly said.

"Would you like Whiskey to do anything?" Lily asked her and Whiskey nodded.

"Can you clean?" Molly asked.

"Yes Miss Molly," Whiskey smiled. Molly gestured for the elf to follow her.

Fred sat on an amber coloured couch, and lily sat next to him. He pulled her so close she was half on his lap.

Ginny, George, Ron, Percy, Harry and Hermione came into the room.

They all introduced themselves, and Lily introduced herself. They all asked her questions, but there really was only one thing they wanted to know.

"So, er, what happened?" Ron asked.

"You don't need to talk about it though," George said.

"Yeah Lil, you don't need to," Fred said and kissed her temple.

"Thanks, but its fine. I guess they have a right to know considering I just came here uninvited," Lily said. She told them the story and they were nice to her and seemed genuinely concerned. She felt nice being there. It felt like a home.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

When Lily's room was done, Fred and George carried her trunks upstairs. Coincidentally, it was the furthest room from the twins.

"I know it's not much," Fred said.

"It's great, thanks" she said and slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly. George cleared his throat. Lily ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you too Georgie," she said pulling away.

"No problem Lil," he smiled.

They went downstairs and ate lunch while Lily and Fred were playing footsies under the table. After that Fred and Lily went to her room to unpack.

"You don't need to help Fred," she said following him hand in hand up the stairs.

"I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't help my girlfriend unpack," he smiled looking back at her.

"You know, I still love hearing you say that," she sighed, stopping at her bedroom door.

She kissed him and walked into the room. She heard him sigh and follow her in, closing the door behind him.

Lily undid the latches on her trunks and opened them. There was a big one and a smaller one. The big one was clothes, the smaller one was books and other belongings. Lily packed away her clothes and Fred put her books and quills and games on the shelves. It must've taken the better part of an hour to finish it all.

Once they did, they collapsed onto her bed. They lied side by side for a while, then Lily planted a playful kiss on Fred's lips. He swung a leg over her waist so he was on top of her. He leaned down, so close she could basically taste his lips. Then just at the last second, before their mouths connected, Fred smiled and bounded off the bed.

"It's not nice to tease Fred," she pouted getting up and standing in front of him.

"You," he pulled her towards him, "tease me every day,"

"How?" she said loudly.

"Your voice, your hair, your hands, your hips, your legs," he pulled her in once more, "shall I continue?"

"Well I don't mean to," she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I know. And that just makes you so much harder to resist," he brushed his nose against her cheek.

"And why are you resisting?" she breathed into his neck. Fred shivered.

"See, again with the teasing," he whispered back.

"You didn't answer the question," she said moving away and sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I resist because," he sat across from her, assuming the same position, "when I start kissing you, it takes all my strength to stop,"

She smiled and pulled Fred into a soft kiss that quickly grew heated. Fred felt a fire in the pit of his stomach when Lily ran a hand through his hair. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his knee. She felt Fred smile against the kiss. This made her smile too.

Lily moaned into the kiss and Fred licked her bottom lip. Lily parted her mouth, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. He pulled her huskily closer to him again. Lily leaned him back, until he was lying flat on the bed and she was above him.

He slid his hands from her shoulders to her waist, then down to her hips, giving her a slight squeeze before sliding further down to her thighs. He slipped them back up a little, taking the sides of her dress with his hands.

Lily finally broke off the snog. They were both breathing heavily.

"Hey," Fred said "I was enjoying that,"

"Me too," she kissed him once more then lying next to him, "but right now, I kinda just want you to hold me. If that's okay?"

He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Yeah, I can do that honey," he said and she leaned her head into Fred's chest and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Lily woke up to Fred moving beneath her.

"What's going on? Did I fall asleep?" she asked sounding a little dazed.

"Yeah," Fred chuckled and stroked her hair, "Mum came in and said tea's ready. She saw you asleep on my chest and said I should leave you here to rest,"

"Well, I'm awake now," She yawned.

"That's adorable," he said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"What is?" her voice was croaky from just waking up.

"Your yawn," he smirked, "you don't have to get up, ya know,"

"Fred," her sparkling eyes met his, "I really don't want to be alone,"

"I know, love," he dragged her into a warm embrace. Her hands were on his chest and his arms were snaked around her waist tightly. He rested his chin on her head and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

He pulled reluctantly away from her. She looked away quickly, avoiding his worried gaze. She still had tears slipping down her face and she didn't want him to see her be so weak. He turned her face to meet his and wiped tears away with his thumb.

"Hey," he said slowly, "you don't need to be afraid to cry in front of me,"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded and wiped her face.

"Let's go, they're waiting," she said and took Fred's hand, "does it look like I've been crying?"

"Yeah," he said, wiping away hair from her face.

"Great," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it. They know you every right to cry," he led her to the kitchen table, where everyone was sitting. There were two empty seats between George and Ginny. Everyone looked at Lily with sympathetic eyes as she sat next to the youngest Weasley. Fred sat beside her and held her hand under the table. That made her feel a little bit better, but not much.

"Uh, let's eat," Arthur said, and everyone started putting food on their plates.

Lily picked at the pasta on her plate. Not because it wasn't good, which she got the feeling is what Mrs. Weasley thought, but because she didn't much feel like eating. She just felt like she was going to throw up and cry. She felt like there was a dementor following her everywhere; like she would never be happy again.

"Lily?" Ginny spoke, snapping her put of her thoughts, "are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," she nodded and smiled, and attempted to eat something.

It turned out, eating wasn't such a challenge once she started. It actually suppressed the urge to cry and throw up.

She thanked Mrs. Weasley after dinner and went to see Whiskey.

"Hey Whiskey," she said seeing the elf humming as he washed dishes.

"Miss Lily!" he beamed.

"You havin fun?" she showed the faintest smile.

"Yes Miss Lily. Miss Molly is very nice to Whiskey," he spoke cheerfully. Lily was glad to see him finally happy.

"Hey guys," she heard Fred approaching. He came up behind her and placed a light kiss on her cheek, and then one on her neck. Fred's soft touch sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hello Master Fred," Whiskey said and went back to the dishes.

"Guess Who?" Fred asked Lily, resting his chin in her shoulder.

"Um, Fred?" Lily had a confused look on her face. Fred must have found it adorable because he slid around to face her and stole a kiss. She felt his lips smile against hers. The kiss was short and sweet. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Guess Who," he said and Lily raised an eyebrow at him, "it's a muggle board game. Wanna play it with me?"

"Yeah, sure," she took a tiny step back, creating the slightest distance between them.

"C'mon," he said grabbing her hand, "I'll teach you,"

He led her into the lounge room.

They sat on the floor, so it was easier to play. Fred picked up a thin rectangular box and took off the lid. He passed a blue bit of plastic with thirty small pictures of cartoon faces on it, to Lily. She looked confused again.

"This game is easy Lil. All you do is pick one of these," he held the box over her head and she randomly selected a card with a female face on it, matching one of the smaller faces on the plastic thing, "got one? Okay, then we just ask each other yes or no questions describing a person. For example, if I ask 'Do you have blond hair?' and you answer yes, I have to flip down all the non-blonds,"

"Why would you ask me that? I'm clearly not blond," she gestured to her curly, coal black hair. Fred threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"Not _you, _you, your card silly,"

"Oh," she said going red. She shook the card like it was a snow globe.

"Lil? What are you doin?" he asked, laughing again.

"Why isn't it moving? The picture, I mean," she shook it once more.

"Muggle pictures don't move sweetie," he said sweetly. Lily went red again. Nearly as red as his hair.

"Okay let's just start the game. You go first," she said as if speaking to the floor, looking down to hide her crimson red face.

"Are you a girl?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, making Lily's heart race.

"Yes," she watched Fred flip down every face except for five of them. Lily counted her own, there _was_ only five girls, "this game is sexist," she folded her arms across her chest, and sighed, "Are you a guy?"

He nodded and she flipped down the five girls.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are Lily?" Fred said but spoke again before Lily could answer, "Do you have blond hair?"

"How am I cute? No one's said I'm cute before. And no, I'm not blond," he flipped down one picture, "do you have green eyes?"

"No, I don't. The way you frown when you're confused is cute," he said casually, "are you a brunette?"

"Yes," Lily sighed as Fred flipped down two of the remaining four pictures, "Do you have glasses?"

"No. Are you Mary," he smirked. Lily frowned and threw the card playfully at Fred. He just laughed. Lily knew her father would never approve of her playing muggle games. And she loved every single second of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Her father.

She was only happy for a minute, before remembering that she didn't really have a father anymore. The man that used to tuck her in and check under her bed for monsters, had disowned her because she was in love with someone he thought wasn't good enough. She thought their relationship meant more to him than that.

She used to look up to her father. Now she didn't see him the way she used to. He wasn't the man that could do no wrong. He was the man that done only wrong. When she was growing up, she wanted to be just like him. Now, she wanted to be anyone else.

"I'm...I'm tired," she croaked, blinking back tears once more.

"Here I'll take you to your room," he said standing up.

"No, I just, I wanna be alone," she said and ran up the staircase, not taking one glance back at the worry on Fred's face.

She closed the door behind her, turned off the light and crawled into the bed.

She fell asleep, but she had dreamt of her parents. It was like they'd disowned her all over again. She looked at the clock on the wall and it was 1:04am. She knew everyone would be asleep, but she couldn't stop the tears falling faster. She bit down hard on her knuckles to muffle the sounds of her sobs.

Her father hated. He disowned her. And her mother, she just stood by and watched it happen. What kind of parents were they?

Maybe the right question was; what kind of daughter was she? She'd abandoned centuries of tradition for a boy.

Just a boy.

A boy who made her forget everything with a kiss. Who filled her body with warmth with a touch. Who made her feel like only she mattered with a single look. Who made her day better with a smile. Who made her feel loved at the mention of his name.

Fred wasn't just a boy. He was Fred. She just wished her father had understood that.

She felt a sharp pain jolt through her hand, but ignored it. She was crying uncontrollably and she couldn't breathe. She felt as if there was a baby troll sitting on her rib cage. Her chest was heaving up and down.

She saw a stream of dim light creep into her room. There was a tall, broad shouldered, redheaded boy standing in her doorway, wearing only a pair of boxers. Lily wiped her face frantically as he walked closer to her. He lied on the covers behind her and slid his arms tightly around her waist.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" she tried to joke.

"Lily," she felt Fred's grip tighten, "shut up," he said and she could hear the love in his velvet voice, "I know you've been crying. I heard you,"

"Y-you did?"

"Yes. I've already told you, you don't have to be strong around me. I'll be strong for both of us. You can let down your walls and cry if you need to cry. Don't pretend you're okay. It hurts me to see you bottle up your feelings, love,"

That was all she needed. She broke down in tears and Fred didn't try to stop her. He didn't even try to make her feel better, he knew it wouldn't help. He just held her and listened.

"My mum and dad got rid of me. They hate me. I'm such a prat," she whispered to herself.

"Careful," he breathed against her neck, "you've started talking like me,"

She uttered a laugh and snuggled into Fred. She felt safe with him. One of his hands slid down from her waist and he ran it up and down her thigh soothingly. For a moment she forgot all about her father. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him forever.

She turned around so they were face to face. She slinked her hands around his neck and hugged his bare chest. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek, before sneaking one on her lips. She leaned back into him for another kiss. Fred deepened the kiss, his lips melting into hers.

Fred felt the fire in his stomach again. He slid his hand down her back and his fingers lingered on the hem of her singlet. She removed her lips from his, earning a sharp intake of breath from the red haired boy. She curled up to him, burying her head into his torso.

"Fred," she whispered into his chest.

"Mmm?" he murmured in response.

"Please..." she took a deep breath "please don't leave me,"

"Lil, I love you. I'm never gonna leave you,"

"Promise?" she whispered.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "I promise,"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

When Lily woke up the next morning, she couldn't quite figure out if last night was a dream. It just seemed so unreal. Like something that only happened in stories. She turned around and there was no one there. Maybe it was a dream.

There was a knock at the door and Fred walked in. He jumped onto her bed and stole a kiss.

"Hey," she said sleepily, "where'd you go last night?"

"Sorry hun," he said and kissed her again, "I snuck out at around five,"

"Well, why couldn't you stay?" she asked, trailing her hand up and down his arm.

"Mum gets up at six, and she checks all our rooms. Makes sure we're being good little children. I don't think she would be very happy to find me in your bed. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'd rather wake up to George's snoring than to a beautiful girl in my arms," he smirked. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, that beautiful girl that's on your mind better be me or someone's getting hexed," she said with a small laugh.

"You're the only beautiful girl that's _ever_ on my mind,"

"Good," she leaned closer to him.

"Yeah," he moved closer too. Their lips met and an all too familiar feeling washed over them.

Fred stood up and held out his hand for Lily.

"Join me for breakfast?" he asked with mock formality. Lily clutched the blanket that was covering her.

"Uh, I'll meet you downstairs. I need to get changed,"

"Why? Everyone else eats in their pyjamas,"

"I know it's not that it's...well I'm only wearing shorts and a singlet,"

"What's wrong with that? It's what you were wearing last night when I was in your bed with you,"

"It was dark last night, you couldn't see me properly. I'm kinda self-conscious," she sat up, still holding the blanket tightly to her torso.

"Here," he grabbed a corner of the blanket, "get rid the blanket,"

Fred tugged lightly and Lily reluctantly loosened her grip. The blanket fell down to her feet, revealing a low-cut and rather tight singlet.

Fred just started for a moment at her flawlessly curved body. Her flat stomach, her fair skin, her ample chest.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, more to himself than to her.

"What?" Lily asked pulling the blanket back.

"Nothing just, blimey Lil. Why have you been hiding this amazing body from me?"

"It's not..."

"Merlin, why can't you see how _bloody perfect_ you are?"

Fred pulled her off the bed and to him. He took her head in his hands and placed a caring kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly became heated. He moved his lips down to her jawline and traced it with little kisses. Then her neck and down to her collarbone.

Lily backed away. Not that she wasn't having fun, she was just afraid that Mr. or Mrs. Weasley were about to walk in. Both of their hearts were racing with excitement.

"Fred what if your mum or dad walks in?" she said cautiously.

"Right now I don't care," he said, pushing her up against the wall. His mouth engulfed hers once again in a steamy snog. She gladly returned the kiss. Until her sensible thoughts wormed their way back into her head.

"Fred..." she muttered between kisses, "we shouldn't...be doing this...right now..."

"Why not?" he whispered "you're my girl and I'll snog you if I want to," his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back "unless of course, you don't want to,"

Lily thought for a moment. She didn't want to risk getting caught, Fred's parents were kind enough to let her live with them. On the other hand though, she couldn't seem to stop herself.

She threw herself back at Fred, and into another excited kiss. He slipped his shirt off effortlessly snaked his arms around her waist. He lifted her slightly so she was standing on her toes. She found her hands tangled in his bright red hair. They sank back into the bed.

After a few minutes of snogging, they just laid there. Lily had her head resting on Fred's chest and a finger trailing the lines of his prominent abs.

"These are the only thing quiddich is good for," she giggled.

"What's wrong with quiddich? You've never even been to one of mine and George's games," he said.

"Well I have my reasons," she looked up to meet his gaze.

"And they are?" he said stroking her dark hair.

"Firstly, you're Gryffindors, I'm a Slytherin and most of your games are Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Secondly, I really don't understand quiddich. And thirdly, it's dangerous and if you get hurt, I don't wanna see it," she admitted.

"Aw, you're worried about me. That's so cute," he teased. She slapped his chest lightly.

"It's not funny! Would you like to see me hit by a bludger while I'm fifty feet above the ground?" she defended.

"You know I'll never let anything happen to you right? And I will Crucio anyone who tries to hurt you," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know," she smiled.

Her smile turned into a smirk and she swung a leg around the Gryffindor so she was straddling his waist. She wiggled her hips teasingly. Fred moaned at the sudden friction on his groin. She giggled and did it again.

"Do you know you go as red as your hair when I do this," she said and wiggled her hips one more time, causing him to go red, as Lily pointed out, and moan again.

"Stop teasing and get down here!" he growled and pulled her down. He licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance which she happily granted. His hands found their way to her hips and down her legs. Lily was giggling against Fred's moans. They were in the middle of a lustful snog when Mrs. Weasley walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Lily jumped ten feet into the air and off of Fred. Fred scrambled to put on his shirt. They both went bright red.

"I just wanted to see if you two wanted breakfast," she said awkwardly.

"We'll be right down mum," Fred said.

"Okay dearies. Uh Lily,"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" she said quickly.

"It's Molly sweet pea, and uh, you have something on your neck," she nodded knowingly and walked out. Lily ran to the mirror, really hoping it wasn't what she thought it might be. It was. Right on her collarbone was a big love bite. She gasped and cupped the red spot with her hand.

"Fred!" she said and he just laughed, "don't laugh, your mum saw that!"

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful with the love bite placement next time," he said. She threw on a sweater to cover it up.

"Let's go," she said leaving the room, Fred close behind her. Everyone had eaten and was off doing their own thing by the time they got there. Well, except George who was waiting for them.

"Why hello there," George smiled at them.

"Hey mate," Fred said.

"Hi George," Lily murmured, her cheeks still pink with embarrassment.

"Where were you last night Fred?" he looked suspiciously at the other two.

"I was with Lily," Fred said proudly.

"Ah, I see," he looked over to Lily, "and why are you so red?"

Lily bit her lip and pulled down the neck of her sweater.

"Ooh, keep that away from mum," George winked.

"Too late, she pointed it out," Lily said, "actually, do you know where she is?"

"Out in the garden I think," George told her. Lily nodded in thanks and left Fred and George at the table.

She walked out of the Burrow and into the patchwork of fields and gardens. She saw a short, red haired woman and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Weasley? I-I mean, Molly?" she said nervously.

"Yes sweetie," she said nicely.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for before. I didn't mean to be rude, or disrespectful or anything," Lily fidgeted with her sweater as she spoke.

"Oh, no, its fine, really," Molly said.

"Really? I'd understand if you were mad or upset with me. I mean you walked in on me on top of your son, snogging him," she said.

"You make Fred happy, he loves you. You're basically part of the family now," Molly smiled.

"Thanks, Molly," Lily said with a smile. Part of the family. She liked that.

She walked back into the lounge room. Fred and George were in there laughing and holding their wands. Ginny and Hermione were scowling them. And Ron and Harry could just be heard shouting from Ron's room.

"What'd you do?" Lily asked semi-sternly, but Ron came marching down the stairs, wand clutched tightly in his hand. His face was red with embarrassment and fury. He pointed his wand at Fred and before she realized what she was doing, she snatched Fred's wand and pointed it at Ron then shouted "_Rictumsempra_!"

Ron doubled over on the floor in laughter. She hit him with the tickling charm.

"Oh! Sorry Ron! _Finite Incantatem_!" she said and Ron stopped laughing. She chucked Fred back his wand and apologized to Ron.

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked helping him off the floor.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Look I said I'm sorry," she said in frustration, "it was a reflex!"

"What? Attack the Gryffindor!" He raised his voice.

"No, protect my boyfriend!" she said in an equally loud voice.

"Of course it was," he said with disbelief.

"Ron, stop it," Harry said sternly.

"Merlin! Why is a bloody Slytherin staying with us anyway?" he didn't stop.

"Shut up Ron!" Fred and George said.

"She's probably just doing undercover work for her parents and the Malfoys!" he yelled.

"She doesn't have parents anymore Ronald!" Hermione whispered.

"Ron you are a git!" Ginny chimed in.

Something inside Lily snapped. She wasn't hurt. She was mad and she wanted to leave before she really did hurt Ron. She clenched her teeth and turned on her heel quickly out of the house.

She took off down a field, not paying attention to where she was going, or where she ended up. When she was in, what seemed like the middle, of a field she looked around and the Burrow looked tiny in the distance. She sat down on the dirt and put her head between her knees.

She didn't sob. She didn't cry. She didn't even tear up. She screamed.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. She needed to get her anger out. Half of her hoped they couldn't hear her and half of her didn't care.

"What!" she shouted when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry mate," George said, "didn't mean to disturb you,"

"What do you want George?" she looked away from him, staring into the sky.

"I wanna know how you're going,'" he sat next to her.

"You can't guess?" she said sarcastically.

"I'd guess you're terrible," he said.

"You'd guess right. I'm always angry, or sad, or...empty. The only time I'm not is when I'm with you or Fred,"

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I mean you're like a brother to me George. I know you'll always care about me. And Fred, well he's _Fred_, you know? Well I guess you don't know considering you aren't in love with him. He just…I know he loves me. No matter what I say, or do, he loves me,"

"He does. Ignore Ronald – we do. He just has a short temper is all,"

"I know," she said shoving her hand on her sweater pocket, "What's this?" she said pulling out a piece of parchment.

She turned it around and there were three people glaring around at each other. One tall, empty man. A Beautiful woman in her mid-20's with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Right in the middle, was a teenage girl, with the blackest hair and brightest green eyes you've ever seen.

Lily nearly dropped the photo in shock. She completely forgot about this photo. She put the Scott family photo in her pocket one day and left it there.

"You alright?" George said taking a look at what was in her hand, "c'mon, let's go back inside,"

Lily walked absent minded to the house. When she got inside everyone began talking, unaware that she wasn't really listening. Fred noticed her eyes beginning to shine with tears and threw his arms around her, telling everyone to be quiet. They left, to give Fred and Lily a minute alone.

She knew why she was crying. It wasn't because she missed them. It wasn't because they disowned her. It was because she had finally realized it was all real.

Lily showed him the photo.

"I found it in my pocket," she said, staring at the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Do you miss your family?" he asked rubbing her shoulder in support.

She had a faraway look in her eye. One he'd never seen in her before.

"What family?" she said softly and threw the photo in the fireplace.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The days passed quickly. Christmas drew nearer, and a weight seemed to be lifted off Lily's shoulders. She was happier now. She wasn't spending as much time locked away in a room with Fred, she had built friendships with Hermione, Ginny, Ronald, and even Harry Potter himself (although, there was still something she didn't like about him, maybe that was just the Slytherin inside of her).

She was sitting in her room with Ginny and Hermione one semi-snowy afternoon. They were discussing relationships, hair, makeup, anything girly really. Lily loved it.

"So, what's going on with you and Ron?" Lily asked Hermione who went bright red.

"I, uh, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she said in a flustered manner.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell us," Ginny encouraged.

"Well er, nothing is going on, per se," she said.

"But you like him?" Lily asked.

"Yes," she said quietly, and the other two girls giggled, "oh shut up! What about you and Harry, Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes went wide and her face went bright red.

"Well what about Lily and Fred?" Ginny said attempting to turn the attention away from herself.

"Please, is there anything we don't know about Lily and Fred? We see them with their tongues down each other's throats every day!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't know, how I fell for her," a voice said. The girls turned to see Fred leaning against the doorway. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Fred sat on the floor beside his girlfriend, throwing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

"Go on then," Ginny said.

"Well, it was in fourth year, when you, Ginny, got taken into the chamber," Ginny's face dropped at the thought, "all the Gryffindors were in the common room. It was quiet and depressing, and me and George were sitting in a corner alone, no one daring to talk to us. And then Lily came in and rushed over to me and George. She hugged George and then me. But she held on to me. She held George's hand but she was clinging to my arm," he chuckled, "then she kissed me on the cheek and I just knew,"

"You just _knew_ that you loved her?" Hermione said with her arms crossed.

"Not necessarily that I loved her. Just that I knew I didn't want to let go of her," he said sweetly before adding, "And that I really wanted to snog her,"

The girls 'awwed' then rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Freddie, do you know where Whiskey is?" Lily asked.

"Downstairs, I think, why?" he replied.

"I'm gonna go to Diagon alley. I have Christmas presents to buy," She said standing up.

"Oh! May we come?" Hermione asked excitedly. Ginny nodded with a grin.

"Sure!" she said.

"Okay, let's go," Fred stood up too.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe this could just be a girl thing," she said.

"Okay sweetie," he smiled.

The girls headed downstairs to find Whiskey. He was in the dining room doing the dusting. He took Lily and Ginny's hands and Hermione held onto Ginny's shoulder. Within ten seconds they were standing in Diagon Alley, surrounded by other witches and wizards. They went to a few shops but found nothing that really caught their eye.

"May Whiskey suggest, you go to Hogsmead?" Whiskey said more confidently than usual.

"Whiskey that's a great idea!" Lily exclaimed and not a moment later, their surroundings changed again.

Snow was falling on the ground of the village. There were a fair few people there, but not as many as back in Diagon Alley. It was calm, yet bustling with excitement at the same time.

They went to Honeydukes first. It was the perfect place to buy presents for Harry and Ron. She got them some Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills, Pumpkin Pasties and Acid Pops. She didn't know them very well, so she thought sweets were the way to go.

"Let's go to Zonko's so I can get something for Fred and George," Lily suggested.

"No offense, Lily, but what do you see in him?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He's nice, funny, he understands me and doesn't care that I'm a Slytherin, not to mention how hot he is," she laughed and Ginny mimicked vomiting.

Zonko's Joke Shop wasn't very full today. There was barely anyone in there. Hemione and Ginny walked off to have a look around and Lily drew her attention to a large shelf. The shelf was stocked with Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Sugar Quills, Nose-Biting Teacups and many more things most people considered humorous.

She was considering what to get the twins when she heard a voice from behind her and a tap on the shoulder.

"Lily?" said the familiar voice. She spun around to face the mystery boy.

There he was. Cute as ever. Standing there with a surprised smile on his face. His shaggy blond hair half covering his face and his hazel eyes gleaming.

"Mason," Lily croaked.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Hey Lil," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just buying Christmas presents," she said, still slightly stunned to see him.

"Oh right, I forgot about your _boyfriend_,"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you've got something to say about Fred,"

"I just don't understand why you're with him. What's with the charity case?"

"_Charity case_? Mason, I'm with him because I love him,"

"You love him?" he said loudly.

"Yes. I love him. I would elaborate but you wouldn't understand. You see, you need a heart to be able to love," she spat back.

"Oh, you're still mad at me about breaking up with you in third year,"

"You didn't break up with me. Your owl did it for you," she folded her arms across her chest in defence.

"You know," he placed a hand on her upper arm, "if you gave me another chance, I'd give you everything,"

"Why on earth would I take you back? I'm with Fred. I _love_ Fred!"

"You can't honestly be happy with a Weasley," he sneered, "I could make you happy,"

"No Mason," she said and they just looked at each other silently until Ginny and Hermione showed up behind her.

"Why are you talking to her Mason?" Hermione condescendingly.

"I was just leaving," he said and, with an annoyed look, turned and left.

"What a waste of space," Ginny muttered. Lily shook her head in disbelief and paid for her items, then walked out of the shop to where Whiskey was waiting.

Lily couldn't believe what had just happened. The first boy she loved, or thought she loved at least, wanted her back. He couldn't just do that. It wasn't fair. He couldn't just break her heart and three years later, when she's in a happy relationship, ask for another chance.

Whiskey took them back home and the twins were in the living room waiting for them.

"Hey girls," George said.

"How was it?" Fred asked.

"It was fun," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled, "but you'll never guess who we saw there,"

"Who?" Fred and George said.

"No one," Lily lied quickly, "just Draco,"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with equally confused expressions. Lily walked over to her boyfriend and put her lips on his in a small kiss then took her bags of presents and trudged up to her room. She slouched onto the bed and began thinking.

Thinking of Mason.

She knew she shouldn't be. Especially when her boyfriend was just downstairs. It's not like she had feelings for Mason. Right?

No. She loved Fred. There was just something about the whole situation. He wanted her back, but why now? Why at all?

Her train of thought was disturbed by Fred walking into her room. She even surprised herself at how happy she was to see him at that minute. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She slid one hand down and back up under his shirt, feeling the warm skin of his torso against her hands.

She put her mouth to his for a passionate snog, but he was barely responding. She licked his bottom lip, requesting entrance, which he denied. She pulled away and looked up at his eyes.

They were masked in pain and hurt. They weren't the eyes she always got so lost in. No, these ones looked sad, almost empty.

"Mason?" he said, sounding on the verge of tears, "I heard Ginny and Hermione talking,"

"Fred, I-" she started.

"He wants you back and you didn't tell me,"

"Fred,"

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you...do you still have feelings for him?"

"No! No Fred of course not!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know how you get whenever anyone mentions him,"

"Can you blame me? The moron broke your heart!"

"And you fixed it," she looked at his eyes once more.

"That doesn't matter! You never got closure from your break up and I don't know if you still feel something for him!"

"I don't Fred!"

"How do I know that?"

"You should know I only love you! You blithering _idiot_!"

They both stopped shouting and stood there looking at each other. They were breathing deeply, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm sorry Lil, I just wished you'd told me,"

"I know I should've. And I'm sorry, but just, shut the bloody hell up and kiss me already," She smirked and Fred gladly obeyed.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

It seemed that in no time and in all the time in the world, Christmas was just around the corner. It was Christmas Eve and Lily and Fred had forgotten all about Mason and their fight.

The pair were sitting in the twin's room with George. Well, the boys were sitting, Lily was lying down with her head on Fred's lap.

"I can't believe it's Christmas eve already!" George said.

"I know! It's gonna be great, don't ya think?" Fred agreed. Lily just shrugged.

"What's up Lil?" the twins asked.

"Nothing," she said unconvincingly.

"Lily," Fred said.

"Tell us," George said.

She started picking at her nails and sat up properly.

"It's nothing, it's just, your family doesn't like me very much and I feel like I'm intruding by being here," she spoke down to her hands.

"They like you!" they stated.

"No they don't," she scoffed, "Ginny and Hermione just like having another girl around, Ron and Harry don't like me because I'm a Slytherin, and Percy just looks down on me, and your mum and dad don't like that I'm a Scott," she explained.

"That's bollocks!" Fred shouted.

"A load of rubbish!" George yelled "besides, Harry and Hermione are always here, and they aren't family,"

"Well no, but they're still accepted," she said.

"So are you Lil," George said.

"Trust us," they added. Lily forced a smile and crawled back to Fred.

"So Lil," George said with a cheeky grin, "we have one Dungbomb left, and three nose-biting teacups,"

"I say we use the teacups on mum, Ron and Percy," Fred suggested.

"Then set off the dungbomb once everyone has started kicking up a fuss," Lily added.

"Then we regroup here," George finished.

"So when is this going down?" Lily asked.

"At dinner," George said.

"The dungbomb hits at exactly 6:30," Fred smiled.

"Oh," Lily said, "I was kinda planning on leaving,"

"Leaving?" the boys said.

"I was thinking, that maybe I should leave, like before tomorrow," she looked away from Fred, but he caressed her face, turning her to face him.

"I'm just…gonna…go," George said and left the room.

"Don't you want to spend Christmas with me?" he tilted his head a little to the side. Lily loved it when he did that.

"No it's not that at all, I'd love to spend Christmas with you, and butterbeer, and a fireplace and maybe even some mistletoe. But I don't feel welcome here,"

"Well where would you go?"

"I don't know, Tina's,"

"Lily if you want to leave that badly, I'm not going to stop you," he taking her face in his hands and moving closer to her, "but...I would love it if you stayed," he added, his warm breath brushing past her cheek.

Lily sighed in defeat. How could she deny him? She didn't say anything, she just leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

It was the twins turn to set the table for Molly's annual 'Christmas Eve Dinner'. The rest of the family were coming as well tonight. Lily had never been so nervous. Not at the sorting ceremony. Not on her first date with Mason. Not when she told Fred she loved him.

No. Tonight she was meeting Bill and Charlie. The two eldest Weasley boys. And she was playing a prank on the family.

When they were called down for dinner, the plan was officially put into action.

"Lily, this is Charlie, and Bill," Fred said, gesturing towards the older looking red-head boys.

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Lily," Bill said shaking her hand. Charlie then shook her hand too.

"Lily! I've heard so much about you," Charlie said with a broad grin.

"You have?" Lily queried.

"Of course, you're mentioned in all of Fred's owls, and a few of George's too," he said, causing Fred to go the famous Weasley red.

The twelve of them sat at the table, and Whiskey waltzed in carrying a large tray of Pumpkin Pasties. He hummed as he placed them in the table, just to go back to the kitchen and bring back a tray full of steak. It made Lily happy to see Whiskey happy, and it made Fred ecstatic to see Lily happy.

Since she'd shown up at the burrow, all Fred wanted was to see his beautiful girl smile. And he had, a few times, but he could always see the anguish she tried to mask behind the fake smile. He knew her better than she thought. Though tonight, seeing her sitting at the table with his family, he saw her smile. A real, true, pure smile. The sight made his heart race with delight.

Everyone was engrossed in conversation. They were either listening to one of Charlie's tales of hunting dragons, or George telling a story of one of the twins pranks, or discussing quiddich with Ron and Harry. Until all the talking was disrupted by a loud "Ow!" from Ronald.

"Oh what is it Ronald?" Percy said in a superior tone before taking a sip of his tea. The teacup formed a mouth and bit him on the nose. All of a sudden the three teacups were jumping around the table biting anyone who tried to catch them.

George pulled out the dungbomb and set it off. The room filled with a brownish smoke and a horrible stench. Fred scrambled for Lily's hand and dragged her away from the chaos at the table.

They escaped to the boys' room and had a laugh about how well it turned out. Molly soon caught up to them and made them catch the teacups and clear the air. It wasn't that bad, although one teacup did bite Lily on the finger, and when their punishment was over they retreated to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG GUYS! This is the end of yet another Fred/Lily story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and favouriters and (even the ghost readers) I love you all xxxxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

"That was so worth it!" Fred said opening his chest of drawers and taking out a plain green shirt.

"Hey what's that?" Lily asked pointing to a blue woollen sweater.

"Oh, it's a 'Weasley' sweater," Fred said as if it wasn't anything special. Which to him, maybe it wasn't, but to Lily, it was a symbol of being part of a family. Of being loved and cared for.

"Can I see it?" she asked in a girly voice.

"Sure," he shrugged and threw it to her. She lifted it to eye-height, seeing the bright yellow 'F' knitted into it. She liked it, thought it was cute. She giggled and threw it on.

"Doesn't it suit me?" she played, striking a ridiculous pose. It was way too big for her, yet Fred still thought she looked gorgeous.

"It's perfect," he shifted his arms around her petite waist and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Did you really both forget that I'm still in the room?" George said. Lily smiled and pushed Fred away lightly.

"I'd better go," she started to turn away, before she felt Fred's hand clasp around her forearm.

"Do you have to? You can spend the night here," he suggested.

"What about your mum?" she asked.

"She'll get over it," he countered.

"What about George?" she looked at the boy sitting on the bed.

"George do you care if Lily sleeps in my bed tonight?" Fred asked, his gaze fixed on Lily the whole time.

"Will I have to listen to you two snog all night?" he asked.

"No snogging," Lily said hopefully.

"Not even a little?" Fred pleaded.

"No," she said, "so can I George?"

"Yeah, course," he grinned and went to sleep. Fred smiled deviously and thrust Lily's body onto his. He went in for a kiss but Lily stopped him.

"Hey! I said no snogging," she said.

"You're hot when your bossy," he smirked.

"Fred," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll be a good boy," he said leaving a kiss on her cheek and pulling her into his bed.

* * *

They woke up the next morning at 5:47 am. Lily's hair was a mess and their legs were tangled together beneath the sheets. Despite the 'no snogging rule' last night, Lily let Fred sneak a few lustful kisses on her neck, once they were sure George was asleep.

"Oops," Fred whispered into Lily's ear, his fingers tracing the crook of her neck.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I accidentally gave you another love bite," he admitted.

"Bloody hell, Fred!" she tried speaking quietly because George was still asleep.

"It's not like you don't enjoy it," he winked and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

Lily didn't get a chance to respond, because Ron had come bounding into the room shouting "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Get up! It's Christmas!"

Lily slowly dragged herself out of the arms of the adorable boy who was trying to pull her back.

"Lily! Come back here!" he begged.

"You want me?" she asked playfully.

"Come on you know I do," he smiled.

"Then you'll have to come and get me," she said in the same playful voice. She skipped out of the room. She broke into a run down the stairs when she heard him jump out of bed and begin to chase her. She squealed as his strong arms caught her mid-step.

The couple laughed, and Lily broke out of his grip when he wasn't paying attention. She slowed down when she reached the table. Everyone crowded around it. The room filled with excitement as they ate.

"I wonder what I'll get!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh I do hope my parents owl gets here today," Hermione fretted.

"I really don't want _another _maroon sweater," Ron added.

"I don't care what I get. Anything is better that what I got at the Dursleys!" Harry said happily.

"We got you something too Lil!" Fred and George chorused.

Within minutes all the food was gone and they were gathered in the living room around the brightly decorated Christmas tree.

"Calm down, calm down," Molly said. Arthur started handing out presents.

"Okay, Ron, Percy, Charlie," he called, chucking the gifts to them one by one.

Nearly ten minutes in, everyone except Lily had gotten their presents. She was beginning to feel a bit left out as she watched people rave over their presents.

Finally, Lily was passed a small package wrapped in green paper with moving reindeer on it. She opened it and there was a small, rectangular, crimson velvet box in it. She opened the box and inside it contained a necklace, with a silver snake wound into the shape of an 'L'.

"Oh my," her words caught in her throat.

"Do you like it?" the twins said in unison.

"I-I-I love it, it's _beautiful_! But, how on earth did you afford this?" she asked.

"We were saving up," George said.

"And we decided to buy this for you," Fred added.

"You shouldn't have...you didn't have to," she said.

"We love you Lil," Fred said.

"Yeah," George agreed, "why wouldn't we buy you something pretty?"

Lily smiled and hugged George. She went to kiss Fred, and then remembered that they were surrounded by his family and hugged him instead.

"Oh, it's alright," Arthur said.

"No - it's - I don't want to - uh - we shouldn't really," Lily stammered, her face going red.

"You're cute when you're speechless," Fred whispered, making her go even redder.

Hermione smirked and waved her wand and a branch of mistletoe hung above them.

"Go on," she nodded.

"You don't have a choice now Lil," Fred said and brushed her cheekbone with his thumb, then bringing her in for a kiss. It wasn't a passionate, hungry kiss like they usually are. No, this one was slow, happy and completely full of love. Lily broke away with a giggle. The Weasley boys cheered Fred on teasingly.

"Oh, Lily, there's one more for you," Arthur said passing her a larger present. She opened it slowly, revealing a deep purple, knitted sweater with an emerald green 'L' knitted into it.

A Weasley sweater.

It was the best gift Lily had ever received. She took off Fred's blue sweater that she was wearing and put on hers.

Lily now knew she was part of a family. She was loved and cared for.


	19. NOT A CHAPTER

So guys, you all thought it was over didn't you ;) I know, I'm evil mwahahahaha! This has basiucally become an addiction, I just love Fred and Lily so much that I'm writing two, maybe three more of the series! Maybe even a prequel if you guys want it :) Stay tuned my darlings! The next story will be called '**I Love You, Even When It Hurts**'. It will contain blackmail, a love triangle, lies and a character borrowed from my beautiful friend who inspired me to write these stories in the first place! You know who you are my PotterTwin xx

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

If you are a hardcore Fily shipper, this story may send you into a fit of depression, but it gets better!


	20. ANOTHER NOT A CHAPTER

Guys, the first chapter of the next story is posted! It's called 'Love and Lies' go check it out my sweeties :) xo


End file.
